


Of Doctors and Deadlines

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Leonard is staying up late to finish a report, and Spock disagrees with this.They figure it out.Based off the tumblr prompt of the phrase "That's distracting" + Spones!





	Of Doctors and Deadlines

“That’s distracting.” Leonard glared at Spock from over his paperwork.

“I am merely sitting in the same room as you, Doctor.” Spock replied, serenely.

“Yeah, well, sit a little quieter, would you? I’m trying to write up my reports here, dammit man!” He grumbled.

“If you had completed your reports earlier this week, rather than the night before the deadline, perhaps you would find the act of sitting less offensive.” Spock quirked his brow in the way Leonard had come to know indicated humour. “I am also not a man, as you are well aware.”

“Efficient goddamn Vulcans…” Leonard muttered. “There, I called you a Vulcan. Happy now?”

Spock did not deign to answer out loud, but he settled back into his chair in a silence that screamed of satisfaction.

The room filled once more with the sound of pen scratching over paper. Leonard finally reached the report’s conclusion, and he set aside the paper with relish, stretching ostentatiously as his back and shoulders crunched from his hunched posture.

“That did not sound healthy, Doctor.” Spock stated, from where he was sat meditating.

“Yeah, well, keep your judgements until after this last report.”

“Your health will not wait until a report is completed to decline.” Spock was wearing his subtly stubborn face, and Leonard sighed.

“It won’t take long. It’s just the proof-reading now, and you know as well as I do that this is due come next beta shift.” Leonard ran a hand over his face.

“Indeed. And yet, you still have the whole of alpha shift preceding it, in which you could proof-read the document. And before that, gamma shift, which is starting in approximately ten point three minutes.” Spock stood, and moved to behind Leonard, gently dragging his chair out a little from his desk. “In which you should rest.”

“Spock, you’re the one who’s always on at me for getting my work done. You said it was last-minute just moments ago - could you make up your damn mind?” Leonard blinked, and sighed again. “Sorry. Guess I am real tired after all.” He turned his head to smile, sheepishly, and felt Spock’s fingertips touch his temple lightly. A wave of care washed through Leonard, soothing him somewhat.

“The comment was meant in the fashion humans call ‘teasing’, Leonard.” Spock move his hands to Leonard’s shoulders, and dug his thumbs in, a careful massage. “I admit that I wish you would take greater care with your deadlines; however you must be aware that it is not due to your lack of skill or performance. I do not doubt your abilities, for all that I mock them. I am concerned, however, by your lack of care for yourself. You put aside your work to help others, and this is admirable. I would not change you. I would simply desire to encourage you to care for you as I do.”

Leonard’s eyes fluttered shut at Spock’s ministrations, and as he heard Spock’s words, he was glad his eyes had shut. It would not do, to let the tears rising up be visible. Then Leonard frowned, and reached up, took Spock’s hand in his own. They had had to work, hard, on sharing emotions. Leonard’s natural gruff, insular habits, and Spock’s own emotional management as a Vulcan, often combined to cause a distinct lack of communication. Yet it was apparent, even as they teased and withdrew, they also cared a great deal. Cemented by choosing to share that which they would normally withhold.

Leonard’s affection, how deeply he felt Spock’s care, filtered through the skin contact, and Spock reflected the sentiment, silently. They were both of them grateful that on occasions such as these, words were not necessarily needed to express themselves. Though, of course, they were always welcome. Leonard knew that, to Spock, saying such things aloud gave them a great deal of weight.

“Thank you, ashayam.” Leonard turned his head so he could press a kiss to Spock’s palm, and enjoyed the tiny, sharp intake of breath as he did. “Bed?” Leonard repressed the urge to dart out his tongue, lick the pad of Spock’s fingers. They were in public, after all.

“Bed.” Confirmed Spock. 

 

The fact Spock had succeeded in his quest to get him to rest, Leonard thought, was unavoidable. But he could certainly have his revenge. And from Spock’s pace as they walked hand in hand to their quarters, it was eagerly awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this! <3
> 
> Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what I think of this. It's there, and I kind of like it, but it doesn't feel like it leaps out at me either. Idk. Hopefully it was at least a bit fluffy and fun to read!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul!


End file.
